


Snowed In

by xenaamazon



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Harry Styles - Freeform, Heterosexual Sex, Oh no there's only one bed, Unprotected Sex, unnamed ofc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenaamazon/pseuds/xenaamazon
Summary: Harry helps his friend check on her parents remote cabin and they find themselves snowed in, and there's only one bed! what are two friends harboring crushes on each other going to do?
Relationships: Harry Styles/OFC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Snowed In

“shit”, i stood in the doorway staring out at the snow that had accumulated on the deck. there had to be at least 2 feet of snow there already, and it was still coming down in giant flakes.

“what?” harry says as he walks up behind me to see what i’m looking at. “shit,” he echos looking out at the winter wonderland that is now surrounding the small cabin. “i’m guessing that we are going to have a tough time getting back to town?”

i looked up at him and tried to hold in my annoyance at both the situation and him, “no harry, we aren’t going to have a tough time getting back to town because there is no way we can even make it off the mountain let alone down the canyon. nothing is going to be plowed at this time, and maybe if we had the jeep i would try to get us back to town, but i’m not going to risk it in the car.” i moved back inside and grabbed the old cb radio that my dad had on the desk and tuned it to the forest rangers station. i watched harry stand in the doorway, watching it snow as i talked to the ranger. i felt guilty, i had waited too long to come up and check on my parents' small cabin and now we were snowed in. harry had come up to help and keep me company, and now i had ruined his weekend.

“okay, the ranger said that it’s supposed to snow until sometime in the middle of the night, and they will start plowing sometime after that, but it will most likely be this time tomorrow before the roads are clear enough that we can head down.”

“well, i guess we aren’t allowed to make fun of your mum for sending us up here with enough food for an army,” he had a huge smile that lit up his face, and i felt a little less guilty about the whole thing.

“i suppose you are right about that. i am sorry though, i really thought that it was going to start snowing way after we had left.”

“eh, don’t worry about it, i didn’t have any other plans for today, and it gives me more time to spend with you.” i could feel the heat rising in my cheeks, i couldn’t help it, even though he was one of my very best friends, i definitely had been harboring a crush on him.

“right, well we should probably shovel a path to the car and maybe some around the car so it won’t be as bad tomorrow. of course it might be slightly pointless to even think about it.”

“i think it’s a great idea, we’ll shovel a path and get everything that your parents wanted us to bring down in the car and then we wont have to worry about it.” he still had a giant smile on his face, and i couldn’t help but return it, it really wasn’t that bad, we had plenty of food to last us more than the one night we were stuck here, and plenty of firewood too, so we wouldn’t have to worry about freezing either.

***

it didn’t take us long to get a path to the car shoveled and the bags of things to take home in the car, but that didn’t mean that we weren’t freezing once we were done. harry built up the fire while i put together a dinner of sorts out of what my mother had sent with us as well as some cocoa. we sat on the floor in front of the fire while we ate our dinner and tried to warm up. harry told me stories to help the time pass, and before we knew it we were both yawning and ready to go to bed. “righ’, i think it’s time we get some sleep.” harry said, stifling a yawn. i nodded and got up to put things away. i was just finishing up when i remembered that the cabin only had one bed. how had i managed to forget that up until this point? probably because we were never meant to spend the night, just a few hours.

“um, harry,” i turned back around to see harry folding up the blanket we had been sitting on and putting it back on the couch, “i just remembered, uh, there’s only one bed, so you can take it and i’ll sleep on the couch, i don’t mind.” harry looked from me to the couch then back to me, i tried to read his face, but for once i couldn’t.

“that’s not going to happen,” he finally stated. a little trickle of panic (mixed with something else) ran through me. there was no way he could sleep on the couch, it was really more of a loveseat and he would never fit, not to mention the fact that it was wildly uncomfortable.

“oh no really, i don’t mind, i sleep on it all the time when i come up with my parents. besides, you’re my guest.” i hoped that he wouldn’t see through my bluff, i almost never came up with my parents, a fact that i hoped he had currently forgotten, and i would most likely end up either not sleeping or just ending up on the floor.

he came over to me and placed his hands on my arms and looked directly into my eyes and i felt my heart skip a beat or two. “there is no way either one of us is going to sleep on that couch. come on, it’ll be like a sleep over.” he smiled brightly, his dimples showing and making me a little bit weaker in the knees. i couldn’t help but smile and nod my head. he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and he led me to the bedroom. the queen sized bed looked really small to me, but i knew that was just my nerves.

“i’ll take that side,” i said pointing to the far side of the bed and moving away from harry. i kicked off my shoes and looked over at harry who was taking off his shirt, i grabbed the hem of my own and pulled it over my head, grateful that i had decided to wear a tank top under it today. i heard the springs of the bed creak and looked up to see harry sitting on the side of the bed, seamingly just looking at the wall. i realized that he was trying to give me some privacy like the good gent he is, and quickly removed my jeans and bra and climbed into the bed. i felt the weight of the bed shift and harry climbed in as well. “good night , harry,” i said more to the ceiling than to the man in bed next to me.

“good night.”

***

i don’t know how long i had been asleep, but when i woke up in the middle of the night i found myself wrapped around harry. it took me a moment to remember where i was and who i was with. when the realization hit me i slowly pulled myself away from harry and rolled back over onto my other side so my back was to him. i could feel the heat in my cheeks at the state i had woken up in. i knew there was no reason why i should be that embarrassed, it’s not like he had been awake, but still, it seems in my sleep i had little control. i tried to tell myself that it was just because it was kind of cold in the room and it had simply been about getting warmth. it didn’t take long however for me to feel the bed shift as harry rolled over. i felt his arm drape around me and felt his chest press against my back.

“you feel good pressed against me,” the words were huskey against my ear and seemed to go right to my core. he shifted his weight again and this time i could feel his hardness pressed against me, and i suddenly wondered if he was actually awake or if he was just talking in his sleep.

“harry, are you awake?” i tried to not say it too loud just in case he was actually asleep. he pulled me closer and i felt a kiss on my shoulder.

“i am, and you know what i’ve been thinking the last little while, feeling you wrapped up around me? i was thinking how happy i am to be stuck up here with you, how much i’ve thought about us being together, how in love i find myself with you. and i’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you all of this.” the heat rose in my cheeks again as i felt harry’s fingers start to draw circles on my stomach. all this time i had been harboring a crush on my best friend and it turned out he felt much the same way.

i reached down and placed my hand over his and he stopped circling his fingers, i scooted around so i could face him a bit more. i reached over with my free hand and tucked his hair back behind his ear “and i am so in love with you” i whispered back to him. in the darkness i saw a hint of a smile spread across his lips before he leaned down and kissed me. it was soft and gentle but i felt it run through my whole body like a shock none the less. he shifted his weight again allowing me to roll over so i was once again facing him. we wrapped our arms around each other, pulling ourselves tightly together and i wrapped my leg up over his hip feeling his hardness press into me again through what little clothing we had on. i felt his free hand roam around my body, touching every bit of me that he could reach. my own hand mimicked his and i lost myself in the feel and taste of him.

i felt his fingers trace along the top of my panties following it over my hip and down between us. i moved my hips back a little bit to give him better access and felt his fingers slip below the fabric and down into my folds. he gently pressed his finger against my clit and quickly ran it in a circle. it sent a jolt through my body and i found myself grabbing onto his wrist, halting his movements but also preventing him from removing his hand. he broke the kiss and i could feel my head swimming slightly as i tried to catch my breath. “i’m sorry, i’m so sorry, i thought…” he whispered against my lips and i eased the grip i had on his wrist.

“no harry, you’re fine, you’re perfect, and i want you so so much, i just...” i pushed his fingers further into my folds until he slipped a finger into me. i let go of his hand and slipped my own in his boxers and ran my hand along his length before wrapping my fingers around him. i moved my hand in time to his finger moving in and out of me, the palm of his hand pressed against my clit, my orgasm building quickly. i wrapped my leg tighter around him trying to gain traction, pressing myself into his hand. i couldn’t believe that i was already so close to cumming, it had only been moments and i could already feel myself drifting over the edge. as my orgasm started to wash over me i found myself letting go of his cock and grabbing onto his shoulder, digging my nails into his skin. his response was to slip a second finger into me and pressed against my clit a little harder.

“cum for me darling,” he whispered, almost a plea more than a command. i came around his fingers, my body shaking as harry slowed his movements to allow me to ride it out. he waits until my orgasm subsides before he pulls his hand out of my panties and pulls me tighter against him. i kiss him again and run my hands through his curls before gently pulling on them and shifting my weight against him. he understands what i want and he moves to his back, pulling me on top of him. i straddle his hips and rock against his hard cock causing him to break the kiss and hiss. “i want you,” his voice is deeper, huskier, full of need and just a little demanding this time. i kiss along his jaw and down his neck, i give his collar bones gentle bites as i make my way down. i position myself between his legs as i kiss my way down his torso. i gently kiss the elastic of his boxers causing his hips to twist in a show of how desperate he was for my touch.

i pulled his boxers down and ran my tongue along the underside of his cock, flicking at the tip that was already beginning to weep pre-cum. he was a lot bigger than i was expecting him to be, but it just made my mouth water and my pussy drip even more. i took him in my mouth, taking him down as far as i could and bringing my hand up along what i couldn’t take. i felt his hand rest on my head and i pulled off him again, running my hand along his length and looking up at him. i had intended to suck him for a time, but seeing him laying there, knowing how much he wanted me, i knew that i wouldn’t be able to hold off for much longer. i leaned down once again, keeping my eyes on his face, and licked the tip of his cock, “i was going to tease you a bit…”

“oh please don’t, maybe later, but not now.” i smiled at the sound of desperation in his voice. yes, he truly did want me as much as i wanted him. i carefully crawled off the bed to remove my panties, and harry took the chance to pull off his boxers the rest of the way. i grabbed at the hem of my tank top, but harry quickly sat up and grabbed my hand, gently stopping me. “let me, please?” i nodded and let go of the hem, letting my fingers gently intertwine with his for a moment as he shifted the rest of his weight so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, feet placed carefully on the floor on either side of me. he tucked the fingers of both hands under the hem of my top, splaying them across my stomach. he slowly moved his hands up, pushing my top up as he felt his way up my body, watching my face the whole time. his fingertips brushed my breasts and i caught my breath. i had not expected it to thrill me so much to have him touching me like that, especially considering the fact that he had been fingering me not to long ago. but this was different, this was somehow more intimate. 

he moved his hands to the side and grabbed the fabric of my tank top, i held my arms up and let him pull it up over my head. he managed to do so while standing up in one smooth movement. he dropped my shirt on the floor and ran his hands down my arms. “i’m suddenly very nervous,” i whispered, unsure of exactly why i was so nervous. i had wanted to be with harry for longer than i could admit, and yet i was suddenly nervous when it was finally happening. harry gave me a soft kiss on the forehead and wrapped his arms around me. i in turn wrapped my arms around his waist and breathed in the scent of him.

“we don’t have to do anything, we can slow down and do things differently. i’m not seeing this as a one time thing, i don’t want it to be if that’s what you are worried about. i want this to be something more, but i understand if you don’t want us to be anything other than friends. i care about you, and i will always care about you.” he kissed my hair and pulled me a little tighter for a moment. i ran my hands along his back as i thought about what he had said, and thought for a moment why i was suddenly so nervous. 

“no, i want that too, i just...well, this is kinda embarrassing at this point.” i braced myself to tell him, i hadn’t really planned on saying anything, but it was harry, my best friend and someone i hoped i would be with for a long long time, i felt like he should know, even if it didn’t really matter. “i’ve um, i’ve never gone all the way with a guy before.” i could feel the heat rising in my face as i said it. i was glad that he couldn’t see my face, even in the dark. 

“i see, is that why you are nervous?” i nodded and tucked my head into his chest as though i was trying to hide. “well, i don’t think that matters so much, you’re still you, and you will still be you after. if you still want to i promise i’ll be gentle, no matter if that’s tonight or some time in the future. i love you, and i think that’s all that matters.” i pulled back a little so that i could look up at him as i pulled my right arm back around him, slipping it between us to take hold of his cock once again. he took a sharp breath as i ran my hand along his length, feeling the velvety softness of his skin around his hardness. 

“i think i would like nothing more, than for you to be my first.” i watched his smile spread across his face, his dimples once again showing, and somehow all of the nervousness i had felt just moments ago faded away. he placed his hands on the side of my face and kissed me as he moved one hand down my side and wrapped it around my waist as he carefully moved me around and placed me down on the bed. i let go of him as i positioned myself on the bed better, and watched him as he followed me into the bed. he positioned himself between my legs, resting his cock against my dripping cunt, gently rocking himself against my folds. he leaned over me and placed gentle kisses on my mouth.

“are you sure?”

“yes,” it came out quiet, almost no more than a breath and there was part of me that worried that he hadn’t heard me as he kept kissing along my neck. 

“and if it’s too much and you need to stop you’ll tell me? even if it’s just for a moment, or completely.”

“harry, the answer is yes, now will you stop teasing me?” i rocked my hips up into him to try to drive my point home. he chuckled against my neck and slipped his left arm under my shoulder as he shifted his weight, taking hold of himself and running the head along my slick folds.

“you are absolutely dripping, did you know that?” i could hear more than see the teasing smile in his voice, and i gave his shoulder a little smack and couldn’t help but give a little laugh. he gave me another kiss and slipped himself into me. i gasped a little, more from surprise than anything else. he stopped for just a moment, watching my face and when i nodded briefly he continued to slide into me the rest of the way. i felt him fill me up, he felt deeper than i thought he would, but despite how tightly i felt around him in that first moment, it felt so good, better than anything i had felt before. he ran his hand up my body and gave my breast a gentle squeeze as he started to rock in and out of me. i pulled my knees up and in, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him down and into me as best as i could, trying to match his thrusts with my own. harry let go of my breast and slid that arm under me as well, his breath heavy in my ear. “fuck, you feel so good.”

“i bet you say that to all the girls,” his hips stopped for a moment as he chuckled, shifting his weight once again to look at me. i gave him a big smile and pulled him in for a kiss, his hips rocking back into me a little harder this time. i broke the kiss as i felt my orgasm coming. i wanted to hold it off, but i knew i wouldn’t be able to, not unless he stopped, and that was the last thing i wanted at that moment. “harry, i’m...fuck...i’m gonna cum. i’m gonna cum but i don’t want you to stop, please don’t stop.” i dug my fingernails into his back as i tried to pull him in me ever more. his thrusts got harder, more deliberate, as though he was doing all he could to chase my orgasm and not just his own. i felt myself squeeze around him, the muscles in my legs tightened around him, i held my eyes closed, as my orgasm slammed into me. i could hear the wetness i had made around him squish between us as he drove into me with long hard strokes, nearly pulling all the way out before slamming back into me. i came harder than i thought i would, and suddenly it was too much stimulation, and i pushed at his shoulder. “i can’t, i can’t…” i couldn’t find the words, but harry understood my meaning and halted his movements, slowly pulling out of me and moving so he was once again laying beside me. i tried to catch my breath, tried to collect my thoughts once again, even as i was aware that harry’s cock was still hard and coated in my juices. 

i was moving before i had even realized i had made the decision, pushing his shoulder once again, but this time so he would lay back. he took the hint and quickly made himself comfortable against the pillows and watched as i straddled him once again, running my impossibly wet pussy along his length. it was amazing how much i wanted him inside me again, despite that it hadn’t even been a full minute since he had pulled out. i raised myself up over him, taking him in my hand and guiding him into me. he placed one hand on my hip to help steady me, and the other he used to help me guide him until he once again slipped inside me. i stayed there for a moment, feeling him fill me up in a totally different way than he had just moments ago, then gave my hips a gentle rock. my clit sent a shock wave through me, it was too much too soon, i took a sharp breath and rested my hands on the wall above him, resting as much of my weight on them as i could. harry’s grip on my hips tightened a little and he pulled me off himself a little. “you don’t have to-:

“no, i want to, i just, that was just..” my voice trailed off as harry placed the barest of pressure to my hips, enough for me to get the hint and i started moving myself up and down along his length, watching his face below me. it didn’t take long for me to build up enough of a rhythm to have him digging his fingers to me, his hips thrusting up to met me, trying to drive himself further into me. and then suddenly he was driving himself harder and harder into me, and i found myself no longer bouncing down onto him, but holding myself so that he could drive himself into me. i felt him pull me hard onto him with one last thrust and i could feel him spilling into me, a loud fuck excaping from his lips, long and drawn out. i shifted slightly and he let out a small hiss, but otherwise didn’t object, and i lowered myself down to him, giving him gentle kisses as i felt him soften and slip out of me. i carefully moved to lay down next to him and was surprised when he suddenly grabbed hold of me, moving me so that i was once again laying on my back. he kissed me, deep and hard, his hand running along my body as though he was trying to memorize me by touch. the kiss slowly softened before he broke it, looking down at me again for a moment and brushing my hair out of my face before he lowered his head to rest against my chest and wrapped himself around me, his hand finding a resting place on my breast. i ran the fingers of my right hand through his hair, my other hand running along the length of his arm as we both collected our breath. 

“when did you say that the rangers would have the road cleared?” his voice was soft and dreamy as though he was half asleep again.

“late in the afternoon, why?”

“i just wanted to know how much longer we could spend wrapped up in eachother.” i smiled and leaned down to kiss his hair, being snowed in wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


End file.
